Assaulting an Officer
by fudgemom
Summary: Spin off of Infiltrated.  Warning  Spoilers for Infiltrated.  Remember how Deputy Eyebalt kept insisting Olivia assaulted him?  What if he issued a warrent for her arrest, as Persephone, after she returned to New York.  Agent Porter helps her out.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson sat at her desk staring off into the air when her phone started ringing. Grabbing the receiver, she answered, "Benson."

To her surprise, Dean Porter was on the other end. "Olivia, can you meet me at my office in an hour? I need to talk to you."

Arriving at Dean's office, Olivia sat down asking, "What's up?"

"Olivia, what exactly happened with Deputy Eyebolt in Oregon?"

"What do you mean? Why are you asking about this now?"

"He just called me and wants my help locating you, and returning you to stand trial for assaulting him, and for jumping bail."

Olivia just stared at him for a moment before responding, "I thought you were going to take care of those charges when you blew my cover."

"I talked to the Sheriff Barkley and he assured me it was taken care of. But, according to Deputy Eyebolt this morning, he talked to the Sheriff and he doesn't want to drop the charges. He is still insisting that you assaulted him and he wants the charge to stand."

"Does he know, I am a cop?"

"I don't know if the Sheriff let him in on our secret or not? Tell me what happened."

Glaring at him, she told him what had happened. How the deputy had been fighting with T-Bone and how she had stepped between the two of them, and raised her arm in a defensive motion to stop him from hitting T-Bone again. She continued that the deputy responded to her intrusion by hitting her in the head with his nightstick.

"So, he is lying."

"Of course he is! You need to make him realize he isn't going to get away with this."

"Let's call Deputy Eyebolt and talk to him."

Agent Porter grabbed the phone and dialed the ? Sheriff's department, putting the call on the speakerphone, so Olivia could hear the exchange. A few minutes later the deputy came to the phone.

"This is Deputy Eyebolt."

"Deputy Eyebolt, this is Agent Dean Porter with the FBI, and I have Detective Olivia Benson of the NYPD here with me. Have you meet her?"

"No, I haven't. Nice to meet you Detective."

Olivia responded by glaring at Dean and the phone. Dean continued, "I am returning your call from this morning. Can you please tell me what happened on the night Peresphone assaulted you?"

"Peresphone and her environmental group were protesting. The Sheriff ordered us to break them up, declaring it an unlawful demonistration. T-Bone started swinging at me, so I struggled with him trying to get him under control. Just as I had regained control, Peresphone ran up screaming and swinging at me to leave him alone.

Dean glanced up at Olivia just in time to see her start to rise, and open her mouth to argue with the Deputy. He shook his head at her and put his finger to his lips to quite her response. She glared at him, but sat back down without saying anything.

Deputy Eyebolt continued completely oblivious to what was happening on the other end of the line. "I tried ot calm her down by talking to her, but she kept hitting me. So I tried to hit her on the back of the nect to incompaticate her without hurting her. She turned just as I started to swing, and I wound up hitting her on the top of the head knocking her unconscious."

"Do you have anything else to add to your account deputy?" asked Agent Porter.

"No, that is the whole story. So can you help me find this Peresphone character before she looses her temper and hurts someone else. You know she is bad news."

"Deputy, what would you say if I asked to you drop the charges as a favor to me and the FBI? We have worked out an deal with Peresphone and have promised her immunity to prosecution on any charges."

"No way! She assaulted me, and she needs to pay for her crime. The sheriff will back me up if you force the issue."

"Is Sheriff Bartley there? I would like to talk to him."

"No, he had a heart attack last week."

"Who is acting sheriff while he is out?"

"That would be me."

"I am going to go talk to Peresephone, and then I will get back to you."

"So you are going to help bring her back for trial?"

"I'll let you know after I talk to her," added Agent Porter as he hung up the phone.

He looked at Olivia, and noticed she was watching him with a shocked look on her face. "So what are you going to do?"

"I think you and I need to go back to Walton County and talk to the Sheriff and his deputy face to face."

"You are crazy, if you think I am going back there. Deputy Eyebalt wants to arrest me, and my partener and I have a full case load. I can't just leave."

"Olivia do you really want to have to watch out while there is a warrant out for your arrest for assaulting an officer? If you are spotted by cops who don't know you, what do you think they are going to do?"

"Alright you have a point. What am I going to tell my Captain?"

"I'll go with you, we can just tell him I need to help wrapping up a few issues from your underdcover assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later Olivia and Dean arrive in the Squad Room. Olivia notices Elliot, and turns to Dean. "Dean, I need to explain to Elliot. Go ahead and talk to Cragen. I'll catch up in a few minutes." He nods his agreement and heads off towards the Captain's office.

Elliot looked up at the sound of her voice. He turns to watch Agent Porter head into the Captain's office as Olivia starts talking. "Elliot, I need to tell you something. Let's go talk in private. They both head up to the crib. When they arrive, she says, "I have to leave with Dean for a little while, but I am coming back soon. I promise."

He just looks at her for a minute before he says anything. "At least you are saying goodbye this time."

"I didn't really have a choice last time, Elliot. It all happened so fast."

"What are you doing? How long will you be gone?"

"It's a long story, Elliot. And I am not sure how long I will be gone. Depends on how stubborn a violent Deputy chooses to be." Elliot looks at her with a question in his eyes. "Let's just say, he is refusing to do what is best for everyone. Dean and I are going to visit him, and try to talk some sense into him.

"Elliot reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. Does it have anything to do with this wanted poster of you, Olivia? Or should I say Persephone James?"

Taking the paper from his hands, she stars at her own face from a wanted poster for the second time today. "Yes. He is insisting on pressing charges. Dean tried to talk him into dropping them, but the idiot won't."

"Did you assault him?"

"I can't believe you think I would assault an officer. No, I didn't. He assaulted me." At this Elliots opened wide in surprise.

"What happened?"

"I promise I will tell you the whole story, when I get back. Right now, I have to go talk to Cragen." She walks back downstairs and heads into Cragen's office.

Knocking on the door first, Olivia joined Agent Porter and Captain Cragen in the captain's office. Cragen nodded at her and continued talking, "How long will you be needing Olivia's help?"

Dean replied, "I can say for sure, but I really don't think it will be more than a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks, I was thinking it would be more like a few days," said Olivia looking at Dean is surprise.

He grinned at her saying, "Well considering how stubborn some of the people involved are, I am not sure we can wrap this up that fast."

Cragen, knowing that Olivia was one of the stubborn people involved, just smiled. "I will see you when you return."

After leaving the squad, Olivia and Dean split up to go pack for their trip. Dean told Olivia he would meet her at her apartment in 2 hours, to drive them to the airport. Olivia was ready and standing outside her building when he pulled up. He popped the trunk, and got out of the car just as she pick up her own bag and put it in the trunk. Shutting the trunk, she got into the front passenger's seat just as Dean walked around the back of the car to help with her bag. He just smiled as she got into the car. He shut the door for her as he headed around to the drivers side of the car. "Did you pack your piece in your bag?"

"Yes, along with my badge and id."

"Good," handing her the plane tickets he started the car. "We land around 8:00. I have arranged hotel rooms for tonight, and we can go talk to the Sheriff tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," she replied. They landed on time, and were checked into their rooms at the hotel by 9:00. Olivia had just finished putting her suitcase away in the closet when she heard a knock on the door between her room and Dean's.

Dean knocked on Olivia's door at 7:30 am. "Are you ready to go? We are meeting the sheriff at a local diner for breakfast at 8:00."

"Just give me five minutes, and I will meet you at the car," she replied. True to her word she was waiting at the car 10 minutes later when Dean finally arrived. Looking him straight in the eyes she said, "I though we were supposed to meet five minutes ago. What happened?"

"Sorry, I got a phone call just as I was about to leave. Let's go." They both got into the car and arrived at the diner a few minutes before the sheriff arrived. They told the waitress they were meeting the sheriff, and she showed them to a table with 4 chairs. They placed their drink orders, hot tea for Olivia and coffee for Dean, when the Sheriff came through the door. He sat down across from them, and the waitress appeared with their drinks and coffee for the Sheriff.

Just as they started talking, the Sheriff's radio cackled to life. "All available units respond to a rape at 410 Main Street."

"That is the Elementary School," said the sheriff. "I have to go."

Dean spoke up, just as the sheriff was rising to leave. "Detective Benson is a Sex Crimes detective in New York. Let us come with you, we can help." Olivia looked at him in surprise, but nodded her agreement.

"Come on, then. Let's go."

The Sheriff led the way with Olivia and Dean following in Dean's car. Half a block later they stopped in front of a small school. They walked up to the door and ran into Deputy Eyebalt. Seeing Olivia he reached for his weapon. The Sheriff put out his hand, just as Dean tried to step in between the two of them. Olivia, realizing what he was trying to do, blocked him and stood her ground. She met the Deputy's eyes as the Sheriff said, "She is with me." The three of them stepped past him, Olivia's eyes never leaving him. They proceeded to the Nurses' office.

Once there, Olivia was shocked to see a young girl around age six curled up in a ball crying her heart out in the nurses office. Dean turned to the Sheriff, and said, "Why don't you show me where it happened? Olivia work's best without an audience."

Olivia turned to the nurse and asked, "Do you have any bottles of bubble stuff?" With a questioning look in her eyes, she nodded yes, and then left to find it. She returned a few minutes later with 2 small bottles. Olivia took them from her, and said, "Have you called an ambulance?" When the nurse shook her head no, Olivia said, "Please go do that now. I need to talk to her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After the nurse left, Olivia grabbed the bottles, and pulled her badge out of her pocking. She started moving toward the crying girl making lots of noise, so as not to startle her. "Hello, my name is Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What is your name?" The crying had stopped and the girl was peaking out from behind her hands, but she wasn't talking yet. Olivia continued, "Alright, if you won't tell me, then I will just have to guess. Let's see. I think you are a Rachel." The little girl shook her head no. "No, then what about, Monica." Again, the girl shook her head. "I know, you must be Olivia, too."

This time the girl, shook her head, and then said, "Megan." The she quickly put her hands back in front of her face.

Olivia smiled, "I am glad you told me that. I never would have guessed. I just happen to have two bottles of bubbles here. Do you know anyone around here who could help me fill this whole room with bubbles?" Receiving no answer, Olivia sat one of the bottles next to the girl and starting blowing bubbles from her bottle. A few minutes later, the girl sat up and started helping Olivia blow bubbles.

There was a tap at the door, and Olivia looked up to see Dean and the sheriff standing there, with the paramedics. Keeping her voice low, so as not to alarm Megan she said, "Go back out to the Ambulance, and we will meet you there." As they turned to leave, Olivia blew another round of bubbles. "Megan, I need to you do something really important. Can you keep me company on the way to the hospital? I don't want to go by myself, but I would like to go with you." Megan stood, up and slipped her hand into Olivia's outstretched hand. They walked out to the ambulance together.

Getting in, Olivia sat on the stretcher, and Megan crawled up on her lap blowing bubbles again. The paramedics both got in and drove to the hospital. The female paramedic in the back, knew enough to just watch Olivia with the girl and not interfere. The whole trip to the hospital, Olivia kept saying how brave Megan was. Then she started telling her that once they go to the hospital, the doctor needed to check her out to make sure she was alright. When they arrived at the hospital, Megan refused to move, until Olivia picked her up and carried her into the hospital. A young nurse pointed her to an empty room, and told them the doctor will be right in.

Olivia kept the girl occupied blowing more bubbles, while the doctor examined her. Just as he finished Deputy Eyebalt came racing into the room. Megan started screaming when she saw him. Olivia rose up to her full height, and walked over to him. "You need to leave, NOW."

"You seam to forget, who is in charge here."

"No I think you are forgetting. If you have an issue with me being here, talk to your boss. I am here with his blessing. NOW GET OUT." Even though she was furious with him, she managed to keep her voice down so as not to upset Megan any more than she already was.

"For her sake I will leave, but once you are done in here you are going straight to jail."

"Just try," she said turning back to the girl. When the Deputy had left, she said, "It's alright he is gone. Can you tell me what happened."

"No."

"How about we go back to the sheriff's office and you can draw me some pictures. Would you like to color with me for a while?"

The girl had a scared look in her eyes, as she said, "I like to color, but the police officer said her would take you to jail. I don't want you to go to jail."

"Honey, no one is going to jail, except the man who hurt you. Trust me, that police office didn't know what he was talking about. You know how your Mom and Dad are in charge of you. Well the Sheriff is in charge of him, and he won't let that officer do anything to me."

"Promise."

"Promise. Are you ready to go color?" The girl nodded and took Olivia's hand. Just then the nurse came back in with the rape kit for Olivia. Olivia turned to the nurse, and whispered, "The Deputy outside is scaring her, can you come up with some reason for him to get him out of the way while I take her out of here."

"No problem. I would be thrilled."

Olivia helps Megan get dressed again, and then opens the door. To her relief, Deputy Eyebalt isn't out there anymore. She an Megan walk back out the front door, and see Agent Porter pulling up just then. "Great timing Dean, here is the rape kit. Can you give us a ride back to the station?" Dean opens the back door, intending to help Megan get in, but to his surprise Olivia climbs in too. He gets back into the drivers seat and turns around to look at here. Looking him straing in the eye, she says, "What are you waiting for, we need to get coloring?" Dean just rolls his eyes at her as he turns back around and drives away from the hospital. Olivia glances out the back window just in time to see Deputy Eyebalt running after the car. Smiling to herself, she asks Megan what her favorite color is.

When they arrive back at the Sheriff's office the Sheriff meets them at the door and escorts them to an empty conference room. Megan holds on tight to Olivia's hand. She turns to the sheriff, and says, "I need some paper, and crayons, and any other kids items you may have around here."

The Sheriff looks uncomfortable, "we don't have anything. Not even crayons."

Olivia just looks at him in disbelief. "Send someone to get a doll, and some crayons. The more colors the better. In the mean time we will take some copier paper, and as many different color pens as you can find." Looking down at Megan she escorts her into the conference room.

Just then Deputy Eyebalt returns to the station, as mad as can be. Spotting the Sheriff he storms over, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Peresephone James, the bail jumper who assaulted me."

"She is busy at the moment. We will talk later about this. Go finish your paperwork on the call this morning." At this the Deputy turned abruptly and left. The sheriff grabbed as many different colored pens and a handful of copier paper before knocking on the conference room door.

Olivia stood up and took the items he had found. She sat back down with Megan. "Megan, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but could you draw me a picture?" Megan looked petrified, but she nodded. She drew a picture of a small girl performing oral sex on a large man. Olivia asked her questions quietly while she drew.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan had just started to open up to Olivia and provide the details that would help catch the perp, when the conference room door opened up and a frantic looking woman ran in. She went directly to Megan and scooped her up. She turned and ran out with the girl in her arms. Olivia looked to the Sheriff for information on what had just happened. "She said she couldn't watch her daughter relive it any longer. She is taking her home." Just as Olivia opened her mouth to speak the Sheriff continued, "I did manage to convince her to let you interview the girl later this afternoon." Olivia closed her mouth and nodded. "Based on what I just saw it might be better for you to go alone to talk to her. You have more experience with this type of crime, than anyone here. They live just outside of town, do you have a car you can use?" Olivia nodded. "Let me give you directions, it will take you about 20 minutes to get there. The mother asked for you to come around 3:00pm."

Olivia wrote down his directions, then pulled out her cell phone and called Dean. "Dean, it's me. I need the car around 2:30 for a little while." "The Sheriff arranged for me to go out and talk to the victim at her home. About 20 minutes outside of town. No, I think it would be better if I went alone. Meet you back at the hotel around 2:30. See you later." Olivia closed the phone, and then turned to the Sheriff. "Can someone run me back to my hotel? I will stop back here on the way back from Megan's house later this afternoon."

As Olivia leaves the Sheriffs Department, no one notices Deputy Eyebalt making a quite phone call. "I have an anonymous tip on a wanted criminal. Charged with Assaulting an Officer, Tresspassing, and jumping bail. She will be headed down route 66 between 2:30 and 3:00 this afternoon. Oh, and she was impersonating an police officer. Bye"

At 2:30 Olivia takes the car keys and heads out to the car. She is caring a bag containing items that might help with the interview. She glances at the directions in her hand, and drives off. Around 2:45, Olivia is looking for her next turn when she spots a Police car behind her with it's lights on. She pulls over to allow them to pass, and is surprised when the car pulls in behind her. She reaches for her badge and ID as she hears a voice over the police car's loudspeaker. "Put your hands where we can see them and exit the car slowly." Grabbing her badge and ID, she exits the car. "Turn around and put your hands on the car." Olivia does as directed. Two State Troopers exit their vehicles and walk over to Olivia, with their guns drawn.

When she see them approach, she starts speaking. "I'm a cop. I have my badge and ID in my right hand."

One of the troopers reaches for the badge and ID, as the second one removes her gun from her holster. "This is one of the best fake badges I have ever seen. If I didn't know better, I would say it was real."

At that statement, Olivia turns around, "It looks real because it is real!"

"Turn back around and put your hands on your head." He still has his gun out, so Olivia decides to just bide her time for the moment. She turns around and puts her hands on her head. The Trooper holds her hands in place while he checks to make sure she doesn't have any other weapons. Getting out his cuffs, he puts them on her while reading her rights."

"You are making a big mistake. Call Sheriff Bartley, he will tell straighten you out."

"Lady, be quiet. Use your right to remain silent." It takes both troopers to get her into the back of their car. Olivia sits in the back fuming the whole way back to their station.

When they arrive, she is taken out and processed. When she is finally allowed her phone call, she decides to call Elliot. "Stabler"

Just hearing him on the phone makes her smile. "Elliot, just listen. I don't have a lot of time. On my desk, in my card file, pull Dean's card. Then look up the phone number for the Sherriff's department in ? Oregan."

"Alright, I have Dean's card. I am looking up the Sheriff's number. What is going on Liv?"

"I've been arrested by the State Troopers and I need the Sheriff or Dean to straighten them out. For some reason, they think I really am Peresephone, and my badge and id are fakes. Just get them the message Elliot, and they can take care of it."

From behind her she hears, "Time's up Maam." The phone received is taken out of her hands, and the phone is hung up. An officer grabs onto her left arm to escort her to a cell to wait. She pulls her arm free but goes with him. A few minutes later she is escorted into a cell, and the door is locked behind her. She sits down on the cot to wait for Dean or the Sheriff to come and rescue her. Hating having to depend on them.

Meanwhile back in New York, Elliot hangs up the phone, and instead of making the calls Olivia requested, he heads into Cragen's office. "Cap? I need to take a few days of vacation starting now."

"What is going on?"

"Olivia needs help."

"I thought she was with Special Agent Dean Porter."

"She is, but she just called. She can't get a hold of him and needs a hand."

"Elliot, why can't you just call him, or the local officials and have them help?" Elliot just looks at him like he is crazy. "Never mind, just go."

Elliot races out of the station, while on the phone to the airlines to book a ticket on the next flight to Oregan. He books himself a ticket and is at the airport, bag in hand, when the plane starts bording an hour later. While driving to the airport, he tries calling Agent Porter, only to get his voice mail. He left a message for the FBI agent to call him as soon as he gets the message. He then tries the Sheriff's number, and the phone is answered by Deputy Eyebalt. Elliot, not knowing who the deputy is, leaves a message for the Sheriff to call him back. Deputy Eyebalt takes the message down, until he hears Elliot say Peresephone needs help. He promises Elliot he will go find the Sheriff as soon as possible. When he hangs up, however, he leaves the station heads out on patrol without passing the message on.

Elliot touches down at 9:00pm, and immediately turns on his phone. He discoveres to his amazement, that neither Dean or the Sheriff have returned his calls. By the time he leaves the airport and hails a cab, it is after 10:00 pm. Telling the driver to head for the Sheriff's department, he tries calling Agent Porter again.

"Special Agent Porter"

"This is Elliot Stabler, did you get my message?"

"Elliot, as in Olivia's partner? From New York? No, I haven't gotten any messages from anyone today. Why are you calling me?"

"Meet me at the Sheriff's office. I will be there in a few minutes."

"What are you doing in Oregan?" When he doesn't receive a reply, Dean realizes that Elliot has hung up. He grabs his coat, and heads to Olivia's room, while dialing her number on the cell phone. Her cell picks up and goes straight to voicemail, just as he reaches her door. Knocking on the door, he calls, "Olivia, you partner is at the Sheriff's station. Do you know what he is doing here?" He doesn't get any answer, and heads to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

At the jail it is light's out for the night, and Olivia is starting to fume at still Elliot, Dean, and the Sheriff. She laid down on the cot and covered her eyes with her arm as she plotted revenge on the three idiots who couldn't even be bothered to do what she had asked. Just wait until after arraignment tomorrow morning, thought Olivia. Never stopping to think that there was no way she was going to be released until her trial. Not after having jumped bail and returning to New York last time. Eventually she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dean arrived at the Sheriff's station just as Elliot was paying the Taxi driver. Dean recongnized Elliot immediately, from Olivia's description of him. Walking up to Elliot, "So, what is so important you had to fly all the way out here?"

"Olivia called me this afternoon, she was picked up by the State Troopers. They believe her identification and badge are fakes. She called me, and asked me to call you and the Sheriff. I left you a voice mail message, and left a message for the Sheriff with a Deputy Eyebalt."

"Olivia didn't tell you the name of the Deputy she was having issue with, did she?"

"It was Eyebalt, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I am willing to bet the Sheriff never got the message. I am not sure why my phone never showed a message. Let's go inside and see if we can do anything tonight. She may have to wait until tomorrow morning before we can spring her."

"You worked with her. Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"No, but she may just have to accept that she we didn't have a choice." Seeing the look on Elliot's face, Dean added, "No, I know that won't happen either."

Entering the Sheriff's department, they both walk up to the front counter and talk to the deputy on duty. "I am Agent Porter and this is Detective Stabler. We need the phone number of the local State Trooper's office." The deputy looks at them with a question on her face, but writes a number down on a piece of paper for them. Dean takes the paper, and asks to use their phone. He dial's the number, and waits for someone to answer. "Yes, this is Special Agent Dean Porter of the FBI. I need to talk to someone in charge." After a brief pause, he continues, "I need to arrange to pick up one of your prisoners as soon as possible. Yes, I know it is late. No, it can't wait until tomorrow morning. Alright, I am at the Sheriff Department. Call me back here as soon as you can." Turning to Elliot, "No one there can authorize a release this late at night. The office I spoke to is going to call her superior at home, and then return my call."

Ten minutes later, the deputy answers the phone and hands it over to Dean. "Yes. So there is nothing that can be done tonight. Arraignment is at what time tomorrow morning? Have your Captain call my cell phone when he arrives in the morning." Turning to Elliot, he says, "We can't do anything tonight. We might as well get you checked into the hotel. She is scheduled for arraignment at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

They head back to the hotel in Dean's car. At 8:00 the next morning, they meet in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Just as they are finishing up, Dean's phone rings. "Agent Porter. Yes, Captain. I need to take custody of one of your prisoners as soon as possible. Peresephone James, she was picked up by one of your Troopers yesterday afternoon on an outstanding warrant. Alright, I will meet you at the courthouse at 9:00." Hanging up the phone, he turns to Elliot. "The fastest way to get her out is to meet her at the courthouse for the arraignment. They probably won't grant her bail, since she technically jumped last time. But, I can take her into Federal custody to get her out of there. And, on the plus side, we can keep the cuffs on her until her temper runs its course." Seeing the look on Elliot's face, "You don't think we can wait that long, do you?" Elliot just shakes his head and grins.

Climbing into Dean's car they head off to the court house. Meanwhile, a Trooper approaches Olivia's cell. "Time to go to court maam. Stand in the middle of the cell with your hands behind your back. Olivia get's up slowly and obeys. When she is in position, the Trooper opens the cell door. Walking up to her, he cuffs her hands behind her back. He takes a hold of her arm to escort her out of the cell. As soon as she feels his touch, she pulls his arm out of his reach. He takes a stronger hold of her again, and escorts her out of the cell.

A few minutes later they arrive at the court house, just as the court officer announces, "Case Number 47328173 The People vs. Peresephone James."

The Trooper escorts her to the defendant's table, and much to Olivia's disgust leaves the cuffs on. A court appointed attorney leans over to her. I am going to ask for bail, but since you jumped last time you will probably be remanded until trial. If the judge does grant you bail, it will be a very high bail.

The judge starts speaking at that moment. "Counselor what do the people say about bail?"

"Your honor we recommend remand. Ms. James has a long list of charges, and a history of jumping bail. There is no amount of money that will guarantee she will present herself for trial."

"Defense, what is your position on bail?"

"Your honor my client has no intention of jumping bail, she will be here for trial."

"I am afraid I have to agree with the people. Based on her track record, I am going to remand her until trial. Ms. James you will be held until your trial date."

Just as the Judge was about to bang his gavel to end the case, Dean stood up in the gallery. "Your honor, I am Special Agent Dean Porter of the FBI." Olivia turned around and saw Elliot sitting next to Dean. "The FBI will be taking custody of Ms. James. We will ensure she will be here for her trial." Olivia can't believe her ears. She just stares at Dean and Elliot.

"Alright, Agent Porter, the prisoner is released into your custody. Just make sure she is back here for trial."

Dean walks up and takes a hold of Olivia's arm to escort her out of the court room. She jerks her arm out of his reach, and looks him straight in the eyes. "Get these things off of me. And, then you both have some explaining to do."

Elliot stands up on her other side, and tries to take her left arm. She starts to move it out of his reach, as he leans close to her, "Olivia, trust us. Just walk out with us, and we will take the cuff off outside. We don't want to raise any raise any questions about our taking custody."

"Why should I trust either one of you? You were to call Dean, not fly out here. He was to come to the Trooper's station yesterday, not make me spend the night there. Neither one of you deserves my trust right now." At that, she jerks out of their grasp, and starts to walk out of the courtroom. Both men hurry to catch up with her. She walks straight to Dean's car, and stands outside the front passenger's door waiting for them to catch up. Dean opens the back door, and gestures for her to get in. "Not until you remove the cuffs." She stands her ground. Dean looks at Elliot, who walks around to the other side, and gets in the back seat.

"Olivia, just get in the damn car. Elliot will take off the cuffs once you are in."

"Give me one good reason to believe you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia, look I have the keys right here, just get in the car like Dean said." Elliot is becoming exasperated with Olivia's bad mood. She finally concedes they have a point, and sits down in the back seat of the car. As Dean walks around to the driver's seat, Elliot looks at Olivia. "If I take these off, how can I guarantee our safety?" he asks Olivia with a huge grin on his face.

"If you know what is good for you, these cuffs will be off in under five seconds. Clear?" Both men chuckle as Elliot removes the cuffs. Olivia rubs her wrists as Dean pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to the Sheriff's station. "Dean, did Megan's Mom call the station when I didn't show up at her house yesterday?"

"No, I don't think so."

Elliot was confused, "Who is Megan?"

Olivia grabbed her bag of belongs, that Elliot had retrieved from the state troopers, and opened it looking for her cell phone. "Damn, stupid phone is dead. Elliot, give me your phone."

He pulled out his cell phone asking, "Whop is Megan? And why is it so important you talk to her right now?" He held the phone just out of her reach, waiting for an answer.

"Give me the damn phone, Elliot. Trust me, you don't want to push me right now."

Recognizing the look on her face, Elliot handed over the phone. As Olivia dialed, Dean took pity on Elliot and filled him in on what had happened at the school the previous day. "No wonder she is insisting on pursuing this right now, instead of clearing up the mess with Deputy Eyebalt." He stopped talking as Olivia raised her voice.

"Yes, I know I missed our meeting. I'm sorry. It was out of my control. I really need to talk to her. She will come to terms with what happened sooner if she talks about it."

Elliot turn to look at Olivia, when the voice on the other end of the phone rose to a level where he could make out the words. "No, she trusted you and you let her down. Now she won't even talk to me." Then he heard the sound of the phone being slammed down.

Handing the phone back to Elliot, she leaned forward. "Dean, when we get to the station, you and Elliot talk to the Sheriff and Deputy Eyebalt about this mess he has created." Both men could tell she was trying hard not to let her anger show in her voice. "I am going to talk to Megan's Mom in person."

"Olivia," Dean began, "She sounded extremely upset on the phone. She doesn't want you to talk to her daughter. Are you sure it is a good idea going over there?"

"That may be what she said, but that isn't what is best for Megan. Elliot will agree with me, Megan will be better off if she talks about what happened. Keeping it bottled up like her Mom, Karen, wants will only lead to problems for her later in life. I am going to go talk to them with or without your help."

Seeing the look on her face, both men gave up on arguing with her. When they arrived at the Sheriff's Department, all three got out of the car. Dean handed the keys to Olivia, and she got into the driver's seat and was out of the lot before the two men had entered the building.

Spotting the Sheriff entering his office, with Deputy Eyebalt both men followed him in. The Sheriff turned to see who had followed him into his office. "Where is Olivia Benson?"

"She needed to run an errand", replied Elliot. After what had happened yesterday, he didn't want to reveal her location with the Deputy in the room. "She rescheduled her meeting from yesterday, and will join us when she is done."

Just then the Deputy said, "Excuse me, I will be right back", and he left the room. The three men started discussing how to resolve the mess that Eyebalt had made.

Meanwhile, back at his desk, Eyebalt picked up the phone. "Karen, it's me. She is headed back to your place to talk to Megan again. Make sure Megan remembers the details, and don't forget to make your call once they start talking. Great. I love you." Hanging up the phone, he heads back into the Sheriff's office.

Olivia arrives at Megan's house. Knocking on the door, she waits a few minutes until Karen opens the door. "What do you want?"

"Like I said on the phone, I need to talk to Megan. If she doesn't open up about what happened to her she is going to have issues. Just let me talk to her for a few minutes. I promise, if she doesn't open up after 30 minutes, I will leave both of you alone."

Karen opens the door wider to allow Olivia to enter. She leads her to the living room, where Megan is sitting watching cartoons. "Megan, Detective Benson would like to talk to you again. If you don't want to talk, just say so and she WILL leave you alone." Megan just looks up at Olivia with a blank expression on her face.

"Karen, can you please leave us alone. Young children do better one on one." Glaring at Olivia, Karen turns and leaves the room. Olivia sits down next to Megan. "What are you watching sweetheart?"

"Between the Lions." She reaches for the TV remote and turns off the television. Then she looks up at Olivia, waiting for her to say something.

"Honey, can you tell me why you were so upset at school?"

"I didn't want to lie. I know you are supposed to tell the truth. But, Mommy said I had to. She said, it was extremely important to her and my new daddy."

"What do you mean? What did Mommy say you had to lie about?"

"About someone hurting me between my legs." She started sniffing like she was going to cry.

Olivia leaned in, "Look at me sweetheart." When Megan turned her head to look at Olivia, she continued. "I promise, I won't be mad, and you won't be in trouble. I just really need you to tell me the truth right now."

"Mommy's new boyfriend, said that I needed to help set a trap for Peresephone. He said she hurt him and this was the only way to punish her. Mommy said that if I did this, he would marry her and we would all live together like a real family."

"So, no one hurt you?"

"No, I'm sorry I lied."

"It's alright, no one is mad at you. Who is your Mommy's new boyfriend?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Deputy Eyebalt" Olivia's eyes went wide when she heard this. Now everything was starting to make sense. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone, when she heard cars pull up outside. Getting up she walked over to the window and peered out. Three State Police cars had pulled up outside the house. Several officers were getting out of the cars. She was Karen approach them and start talking, pointing to the house.

Grabbing her phone, she opened it and quickly dialed Elliot's cell. He didn't pick up, when she got his voicemail she left a quick message. "Elliot, Deputy Eyebalt is still causing issues. The troopers are here, and I think they are going to arrest me again. If you don't hear from me again in a hour, grab Dean and head down to the their station." She closed the phone, and noticed the officers had their guns out and were headed for the front door. Kneeling down next to Megan, "Megan, honey go to your room. I need to go with the officer's and it will be better if you are out of the way when they enter the house."

"No, they are going to hurt you."

"Honey, I promise no one is going to hurt me. Please just go to your room." Just then the front door burst open and two officers entered with their guns aimed at Olivia. Olivia stood up, "Honey just walk over to the officer's. Everything will be alright."

Megan turned and buried her face into Olivia's legs. "Miss, please let the girl go."

"Look, I am a cop. I am going to get my shield and ID out of my right hand coat pocket." Olivia slowly moved her right hand toward the pocket, while keeping the left hand in plain sight of the officers.

"Stop. We will get it." One of the officers approached her and pulled her id case out of her coat pocket. Flipping it open, "Wow, this is THE best forgery I have ever seen."

"It isn't a forgery. I am really an NYPD detective."

"I might fall for that, if you hadn't been busted for impersonating a police officer yesterday. Now let go of the girl, and we won't charge you with child endangerment."

"Look just call Special Agent Dean Porter with the FBI, he can vouch for me."

"We will do that from the station. I am sure he will be thrilled to get his escaped prisoner back."

At that statement, Megan looked up at Olivia. "Are you Peresephone, the one my new daddy is mad at?"

"Yes, honey I am. Now it is really important that you go over to those police officers. I promise everything will be alright. No one will be mad at you." Keeping her eyes on Olivia the whole time, she walked over to the officers. One of them grabbed her, and rushed her out of the house.

"Peresephone James you are under arrest. Put your hands behind your head and lace your fingers." Once Olivia had done as requested, the officer continued. "Now get down on your knees with your back to us." When she had done this, she sensed him approach her. He took her hands down one at a time and cuffed them behind her back. She couldn't help flashing back to yesterday afternoon, when the same series of events had happened. She hoped that Elliot would get her message in time to get her out today. She really didn't want to spend another night in jail.

Once her hands were cuffed behind her back the officer helped her to her feet, and starting reading her rights to her. Part way through she stopped him, saying she knew her rights. They led her to their car, and placed her in the back seat. Closing the door they went to Megan and Karen to get their statement. Olivia realizes that the officers didn't find her phone in her jacket pocket. She manages to use her hands to push the phone up and out of the pocket. It lands on the seat next to her. She glances out the window to see if the officers are still busy with Megan and Karen. Seeing that they have their backs to her, she grabs the phone, and flips it open. She realizes how lucky she is to have memorized the key pad at that moment. She manages to send a text message to Dean, asking him to meet her at the State Police Station. Closing the phone, she slips it back into her pocket just as the officers open the front doors of the squad car.

Leaning her head back she closes her eyes and just waits as the car heads back to the station. Having driven this path just yesterday, she knows when the car slows for the last turn into the parking lot of the station. She opens her eyes as the officers get out of the car. They help her out of the back seat, and escort her into the station. Following the same procedure as yesterday, they process her and then allow her to make a call. She tries Sheriff Bartley this time. One of his deputies answers the phone, and says he is busy. Olivia declines to leave a message. The officer leads her to the same cell she was in the night before and leaves her there. Lying down on the cot, she resigns herself to waiting for Elliot or Dean to show up.

At the Sheriff's department, Elliot and Dean have convinced the Sheriff he doesn't have any choice but to suspend the deputy while his conduct is investigated. The Sheriff asks for the deputy's badge and gun, and tells him to go home until they have investigated the claims against him. As he leaves the Sheriff's office, Elliot and Dean pull out their phones to check for messages from Olivia. Both of them groan as they get Olivia's messages. Dean addresses the Sheriff, "Apparently your Deputy isn't through causing problems. He had the State Police pick up Olivia again. Since she had our car, we need a ride."

"I'll take you myself". All three of them leave the station in the Sheriff's car. In the car, Dean suggests they go with the same story as before. That he is taking Olivia into Federal custody. Elliot and the Sheriff agree that is the easiest way to get her out. They arrive at the State Police Station about 2 hours after Olivia arrived.

Walking in together they go to the front desk and ask to see the Captain. Dean takes the lead when they are shown to the Captain's office. "Captain, I am Special Agent Dean Porter with the FBI. We are here to take custody of Peresephone James. She is wanted on Federal charges."

"What happened when you took her from court yesterday?"

"I fell for her innocent act, and when my guard was down she made a break for it. As you can see I brought back up this time, so it won't happen again."

"Alright, I will have her brought out to you."

"Actually, I would like to talk to her for a few minutes first."

"No problem. Just you, or all three of you."

"Just me." He looked at Elliot and the Sheriff as he said this. Elliot just nodded his head slightly, knowing that she would take all her frustrations out on the first person she saw. The Captain lead Dean back to the cell Olivia was being held in. She was laying on the cot, with her arm over her eyes. As soon as the cell door was unlocked she was sitting up on the cot glaring at him. Seeing the look in her eyes, he realized why Elliot hadn't argued with his decision to talk to her first.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Dean, we have to get Megan into Foster care. She can't stay with that woman any longer. Karen doesn't care about Megan, she just cares about herself."

"Alright, let's get you out of here, and then we can go pick her up." He was amazed when the accusing look left her face and she nodded her agreement. Called for someone to open the cell door, and a few minutes later an officer appeared. "Officer, we are ready to go."


	8. Chapter 8

The officer looked at Dean, "The Captain told me to make sure she was restrained before I released her to you."

"I am taking her into Federal custody. I think I have the right to decide if she needs to be restrained or not."

"Sorry, Agent Porter. I have my orders."

Olivia spoke up at this point, "Just get it over with Dean", she tuned away from him and put her hands behind her back waiting for him to cuff her.

Reluctantly he pulled the cuffs off his belt and put them on her. As soon as he was done, the officer opened the cell door for them. Dean took a hold of Olivia's arm to escort her out of the cell. As soon as his hand made contact, she shook him off. Dean smiled at her reaction thinking to himself, "She has to be in control, even now."

When they reached the front of the State Police Station, the Sheriff and Elliot were waiting for them. The four of them walked out to the car together. As they walked, Dean spoke to the Sheriff, "We need to have Megan removed from Karen's custody immediately."

Reaching the Sheriff's car Elliot and the Sheriff got in the front seat, while Dean helped Olivia into the back. And then walked around to the other side of the car, before getting in beside her. The Sheriff was on his radio before the doors were closed. "I am headed out to Karen Henderson's place, have Child Protective Services meet us there. They need to take custody of Megan." Putting the radio back up, he started the car. "Someone care to explain to me, why we are taking Megan away from her mother?"

Rubbing her wrists, where the cuffs had been until Dean removed them again, Olivia explained, "Karen is dating Deputy Eyebalt. He talked her into setting me up today. She had no trouble using her daughter as a pawn in his plan to cause me more trouble. We need to get her into a safe home, until we can unravel everything."

"We should be at Karen's house in about 10 minutes. I assume you would like to be there when we arrest the deputy?" He knew the answer to this before he heard her respond. Pulling up to Karens' house they all got out of the vehicle, and walked up to the house with Dean and the Sheriff in the lead. The Sheriff knocked on the door and identified them all as police. A few minutes later, Karen opened the door.

Karen didn't seam to be surprised to have the police at her door. It was obvious when she spotted Olivia, her jaw dropped. Olivia pushes past her, calling for Megan, as the others arrest Karen. Olivia walks into a child's room and sees Megan asleep on the bed. "Megan, honey, wake up."

Megan opens her eyes, and looks up at Olivia. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, honey, I'm really here."

"But, I saw the police arrest you, and take you away."

"I was able to convince them it was a mistake. You need to come with me. My friends and I have arranged for you to stay with a nice family for a while."

"Mommy, won't like that."

"My friends are talking to your Mommy. She doesn't have a choice. Shall we go, now." She held her hand out to Megan, who quickly grabbed it. They walked out of the house just as Karen was being put in the back seat of a Deputy's car. Megan look up at Olivia with a confused look in her eyes. "It's alright, your Mommy is going to go to the police station to answer some questions. See that car right there? The lady in that car is going to take you to a nice family, who can care for you while your Mommy is with the police." Olivia and Megan walk over to the Social Worker's car as a young lady steps out.

Bending down to look Megan in the eyes, "Hello, you must be Megan. I am Ms. Olson. Who is your friend here?"

"This is my friend Peresephone James, she said Mommy is going to talk to the police, and you are going to take me to live with a nice family.

"That is right honey. Can you get into the car?"

As Megan climbed into the car, Ms Olson turned to Olivia. "What is your connection to this child?"

"It is a long story. I am working with the Sheriff's department and the FBI to clear up the mess her Mom made implicating an innocent woman in several crimes. Megan rolled down her window, as Ms Olson climbed back into the driver's seat. Taking out a pen and paper, Olivia writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Megan. "Here is my phone numbers. Call me anytime you need to talk, alright?" Megan takes the paper and nods at Olivia as the car pulls away from the house.

Olivia walks back over to the Sheriff's car just as the men are getting into the car. The Sheriff picks up the microphone to his radio, "Sheriff to unit 1, status."

"He is still at his home."

"We are on our away. Advise if location changes. Bartley out."

"Roger, unit 1 out."

"He is at his home. Shall we go arrest him?" Without waiting for an answer the Sheriff starts the car and heads back to town.

On the way, Dean turns to Olivia and hands her a gun. "Thought you might want this, so you can take an active part in the arrest." Olivia just smiles at him in return. He is getting to know her so well.

Arriving at the Deputy's home, they pull up behind a unmarked car. The driver gets out and walks over to the Sheriff's window. "No sign of movement from inside the house."

All four get out of the car with their weapons drawn. They approach the front door with the Sheriff in the lead. Knocking loudly on the door, the Sheriff announces, "Open up Deputy Eyebalt, it is the police and the FBI." There is no response from the inside.

Dean responds by knocking a second time, "Last chance. Open the door now or we will break it down." Still no response from the house. At this point Olivia has had enough of waiting, and moves both men out of the way. Kicking the door open she enters the house before anyone can.

Once inside they all split up, for a few minutes, all that can be heard is shots of "Clear" as they move from room to room finding no one. Then Olivia's voice, "Back here in the back." The men join her to find her holding a piece of paper. She is standing next to Deputy Eyebalt's dead body in a chair. He has a gun shot wound in his head, and a gun in on the floor to the right of the chair.

"What did you find, Liv?" asks Elliot.


	9. Chapter 9

"His last attempt to screw me."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asks as he moves over to her to see what she is looking at. Taking the paper from her hand, he reads aloud, "This is my dying statement. I swear on my life, all the charges I filed against Peresephone James are valid. She did assault me, and since everyone believes her lies, the only thing I can do is make a dying statement to convince everyone what I am saying is true."

"Now, how are we going to prove he is lying?" Olivia asks the others. No one has a good answer.

"It's late, Olivia. Let's head back to the hotel, and freshen up before dinner. We can pick this back up at the Sheriff's Office tomorrow morning." Dean suggests.

The Sheriff nods his agreement. "I'll have the Deputy outside take you back to the hotel. I have also arranged for your car to be driven back to the hotel. It should be there when you arrive. I'll have the ADA meet with us in my office at 9:00 tomorrow morning."

Elliot, and Dean head out to the car, but Olivia hesitates. She turns to the Sheriff, "Would it be possible to get a contact number for Megan's foster parents? I would like to call her tonight and check up on her."

"I will call the Social Worker, and then let you know."

Olivia smiles and nods as she turns to follow the men out the door. The Deputy waiting outside opens the front door for Olivia and the men get in back of the police car. About ten minutes later, they arrive at the hotel and all get out. Everyone heads to their own room, after agreeing to meet up at 6:30 in Olivia's room before heading to dinner. Just as Olivia is about to step into the shower, her cell phone rights. She grabs a towel and answers the phone. "Thank you, Sheriff. I really appreciate the help. I will call her tonight." Writing down the phone number on a piece of paper, she hangs up the phone and heads for a much anticipated shower.

Olivia is waiting when Dean arrives at her room at 6:20. "You're early, Dean."

"I just wanted to check, and make sure you are alright. You have had a hard couple of days."

"I'm fine," she responds, giving her standard answer. Just then there is another knock at her door, and Elliot opens the door, and comes in before she can respond. When they arrive back at the hotel after dinner, they all head to their separate rooms. Olivia picks up her cell phone, and the piece of paper with the number the Sheriff gave her before dinner. She dials, and hears the response on the other end. "Hello, this is Peresephone James. I am a friend of Megan's, can I talk to her for a minute, please?" After a brief pause, she continues, "Sheriff Bartley gave me your phone number. He talked to the social worker, who agreed it would be a good idea if I kept in contact with Megan." Another, longer pause. "Megan, it's me Peresephone. How are you honey?" Olivia talks to Megan for almost 30 minutes before ending the call. Satisfied that Megan is safe and happy for the moment, Olivia turns in early for the first time in a long time.

The next morning Olivia, Elliot, and Dean walk into the Sheriff's office a few minutes before 9am. "I thought we would be more comfortable in the conference room. The ADA assigned to this matter, Jennifer Wineburg, is already waiting for us there." He leads them to the conference room. "Jennifer, this is Special Agent Dean Porter, NYPD Detectives Elliot Stabler, and Olivia Benson. Detective Benson's undercover alias is Peresephone James."

The ADA's face registers surprise when she realizes that the Peresephone James this whole mess revolves around is an NYPD Detective. "No one told me she was an undercover cop. What is the NYPD doing sending undercover officer's to Oregon?"

Dean speaks up, "Detective Benson was working for the FBI, while she was here."

They all sit down around the table, and ADA Wineburg starts asking questions. "So, Detective Benson, did you assault Deputy Eyebalt, while you were undercover?"

"No, he assaulted me."

"Do you have anything to back up your version of the story?"

The outrage apparent on her face, she manages to keep her tone neutral as she responds, "No, but you don't have anything to back up the Deputy's version either."

"What about the Criminal Trespassing charge?"

"Yes, that one is valid, but since it was part of my assignment, it should have disappeared when my assignment with the FBI ended."

The ADA just nodded, but kept her expression neutral. "So, the bail jumping is a mute point, since the charges should have been dropped when you went back to New York. And, the impersonating and police office charges from yesterday and today are mute, since you are a police officer. Then we have the charge of resisting arrest from yesterday. What do you have to say about that?"

"What resisting arrest charge? I didn't resist."

"According to the State Trooper that arrested you, you refused to cooperate yesterday when he tried to arrest you."

"I cooperated; I just didn't let him touch me any more than necessary."

"We can visit that more later. Let's talk about what happened yesterday afternoon, we have a change of attempted kidnapping, and endangering the welfare of a minor."

"I was just talking to Megan. I had no intention of taking her. As to endangering her welfare, I wasn't the one who pointed a gun at her. And, when the officer's placed her in a dangerous situation, I was the one who did everything they asked to keep her safe. So, those charges are bogus."

Elliot was about to explode. He couldn't believe that after everything Olivia had been through, this idiot ADA was questioning her about her actions. "Why are you asking these questions? Hasn't she been through enough the last few days, without you making her relive it?"

Olivia smiled her thanks at him as the ADA responded, "We just needed to document everything, so we can figure out the best way to clear up this mess Deputy Eyebalt made. I think that is everything. Maybe we should take a break for lunch, and then we can finish this up."

Olivia, Dean, and Elliot stand up to walk out. Just as they reach the door, the Sheriff says, "I will meet you outside in a minute." A few minutes later he catches up with them in the parking lot. "I will take you all out to lunch. It is the least I can do after all the trouble that my deputy caused you." Everyone gets into the Sheriff's car and he drives them to a diner for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

After sitting down at an empty table, and placing their lunch orders, Dean stands up. "I have to go make a quick call, be right back." He walks outside, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hello, it's me. Call the Oregon State Troopers and tell them the FBI has cut a deal with Peresephone James. And, as part of that deal, they need to drop all outstanding charges against her. Great, thanks. Just let me know when you get an agreement from them." He closes his phone, and walks back into the diner with a smile on his face.

Olivia looks at Dean when he sits back down next to her. "Why are you so happy, all of a sudden?"

"You will find out soon enough. Let's just enjoy lunch for now."

"Why can't you tell me?" she glares at him. From across the table Elliot covers his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Turning from Dean to Elliot, she sees the smile in his eyes. "All right Elliot, what is going on?"

"I don't know anything. You will have to get Dean to explain it to you."

"Then why are you smiling."

"Because, I know how well you take it when someone has a secret they are keeping from you. I was just wondering how long Dean would be able to keep it from you. From the look on his face it must be a pretty good secret."

Dean just smiled at Olivia during her conversation with Elliot. During lunch, Olivia kept at it trying to get Dean to tell her what was going on. He refused to give her so much as a hint. By the end of lunch Elliot was outright laughing at Olivia trying to get detail out of Dean. Leaving the diner, everyone but Olivia walked back to the car. She started walking down the sidewalk on her own. "Olivia, where are you going?" asked Dean.

"I am not going to ride back in the car with someone who is keeping a secret from me. I am going to walk back to the Sheriff's Department. It is only ½ a mile."

"Don't be so stubborn. If you ride back with us, I will give you a hint."

"I don't want a hint. Either tell me what is going on, or I will be walking back."

"I can't tell you, until everything has been worked out."

"What has been worked out?"

Dean opened his mouth, and then just closed it again. Realizing he had almost explained everything to her, he just turned and walked back to the car. Olivia stalked off fuming at him. Dean's phone rang just as he was getting back into the Sheriff's car. "Hello, you made it happen. Thank you." He closed the phone, and a big smile broke out as the Sheriff pulled the car back into the parking lot.

As they walk into the station A.D.A Jennifer Wineburg is talking on her cell phone. "All the charges have been dropped? Yes, I will be back in your office in ½ hour. Bye." She closed the phone, and turned around to see the three men waiting for her. "Where is Detective Benson?"

"She decided to walk back. She should be here in a little while," replied Elliot looking at Dean while he explained.

"Well, I can't wait. Let her know all the charges from the State Troopers have been dropped. They wouldn't say what had happened. Just that they were pressured into dropping the charges." She looked at Agent Porter as she said the last part. Turning around, she walked out of the station.

"Care to explain, Agent Porter?" asked Elliot.

"I think it is best if we wait for Olivia."

A few minutes later a much calmer Olivia walked into the station. Elliot and Dean were waiting at the front counter for her. Both had big grins on their faces. Walking up to Dean, she asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"The State Troopers have dropped all the charges. We can go back to New York today."

"What? How?"

"According to A.D. A. Wineburg, the details weren't available."

"But, you know, don't you Dean?"

"I can't comment on that." Olivia glared at him, as Elliot started laughing.

"Come on Liv, we have to run back to the hotel and pack. Our plane leaves in 2 hours. Cragen is expecting us back at work bright and early tomorrow morning."

As they walked out, Olivia, started plotting ways to find out what exactly had led to all the charges being dropped. She couldn't stand not knowing all the details.


End file.
